


A Day in the Life at Olympus

by neoladyapollonia



Series: Olympus [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF Anthea, Explicit Language, Gen, Greek Mythology-related, Secret Agent, bad day, mentions of f/f
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoladyapollonia/pseuds/neoladyapollonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even BAMF secret agents have bad days at the office...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life at Olympus

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read alone, but makes more sense after part one of the series.

Chapter 1: Hera

It wasn’t yet dawn and the woman John Watson would come to know as Anthea was sleeping. Green Day’s “Basket Case” began to blare as the clock next to her bed turned from 03:59 to 04:00. “Five more minutes,” she grumbled as she hit her clock, not paying attention to which button she smacked.

Thirty-five minutes later, her message alert noise on her Blackberry beeped. She groaned and rolled over to look at the clock. “Fuck!” she swore as she saw the time. She leapt out of bed and ran into the bathroom to get ready.

Ten minutes later, she was dressed in slim fit denim trousers and a tee-shirt with the Weezer logo, her hair pulled back. She ran into the kitchen and quickly fixed a travel cup of coffee before grabbing her work bag, slipping on her trainers, and heading out the door.

After a twenty minute ride in a cab, she was walking into work. She ran up to her office to set her coffee down, planning to go straight to the private locker room for Mycroft’s operatives and get dressed for the day. She was reaching out to set her cup down when she heard something behind her. She spun around, dropping her coffee and spilling the still steaming liquid down her front. There stood Mycroft Holmes himself in the doorway connecting their offices. “Shit!” she exclaimed, unsure if she was reacting to her boss catching her dressed like this, spilling her coffee, or burning herself. As soon as the word left her mouth, she cringed internally. Oh, this was NOT going to be her day.

“Sir…”

“It’s quite alright, Hera. I know I’m early. Go get dressed.” He looked her current clothes over and though his face didn’t really change, she could feel the disdain. “I’ll give you…,” he pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time. “Twenty minutes to be back here. Is that sufficient?”

She nodded. “Yes sir. Thank you, sir.” She paused as she looked at the mess on the floor.

“Go,” he ordered. She didn’t need to be told twice.

 

She managed to make it back to her office just before her time was up. She had been forced to jump in the shower or be sticky all day. Then her zipper had gotten stuck, she’d chipped a nail which had then ripped a hole in her tights, a pimple had managed to pop up since she had left her flat, and her hair had to be wrestled into a bun. She was already dreading the rest of her day.

She walked through the door to find the mess gone as if it had never happened and a fresh cup of coffee next to an extremely large cranberry muffin sitting on her desk. She loved her boss.

She checked her Blackberry while her computer booted up. There were two meeting time changes and a new med report. She quickly looked over the med report and found that it had been nothing more than a sprained wrist. She nearly sighed with relief. Oh, that could have been so much worse. With a grin, she knocked on Mycroft’s door before walking in and giving him the briefing for the day. Maybe it had just been a bad morning.

 

It was lunchtime and Hera wasn’t going to be eating anytime soon. When things went wrong at her work, they REALLY went wrong. Mycroft was going to have all of their heads for this, hers first.

They had lost Sherlock.

And when they had finally found him, there was a knife in his side and he was unconscious in a back alley in Croydon.

She had quickly dispatched the operative that was closest to his location and warned Akeso of the imminent arrival of her newest patient.

Mycroft was getting out of a meeting just as Sherlock was being brought in. Hera was waiting in the car to fill him in. As soon as he saw her, he knew something was wrong.

“Sherlock’s been injured and is at Olympus. Akeso is seeing him now.”

“What happened?” he asked curtly.

“He managed to evade the CCTV cameras and slip his surveillance. We relocated him about fifteen minutes later in Croydon with a stab wound to his right side,” she stated quickly, holding her breath when she finished.

He lifted his chin, blinked a couple of times and whispered, “I see.” She desperately wanted to be anywhere but in that car. “And how did this happen?”

“He’s obviously been learning routes that would get him around London whilst simultaneously dodging the CCTV system. He’s also apparently identified at least one member of his surveillance team. We’re unsure about the other members of the team at this time.”

He didn’t respond and the next five minutes in the car felt like five years to Hera. She was pretty certain she was going to have to give the order to have someone killed today. Her phone beeped and she hurried to look at it for something to further distract her. She couldn’t help a grin when she read the message.

“He’s stable and she’s certain there’s no internal bleeding. She thinks he may have a cracked rib though.”

He nodded. “Good. And the person who attacked him?”

“Hekate picked up his trail on CCTV. Artemis was activated. She should be contacting me soon with a disposition.” Just as she spoke, her phone beeped, indicating an incoming text. She quickly opened it. It was from Artemis. 

_omw to Mt._

“She appears to have been successful. She’s on her way to Olympus to make her report. Off record, of course.”

“Of course,” he replied, still facing forward. “Hera, reschedule or cancel my next few meetings for the day.” The phone in his pocket gave a short noise.

“Already done, sir. All but one have been rescheduled for Friday. The new Defence Secretary thinks he’s in charge and is being non-compliant. I’ll be en route to straighten him out once we drop you off. His meeting can wait until next Wednesday.”

She glanced up when she was done speaking to see Mycroft looking at her in that odd, intense way he sometimes had. But it wasn’t intimidating. It was analyzing.

“Thank you, Hera,” he told her softly.

“Just doing my job, sir… But you’re welcome.”

 

Hera contacted Hekate and discovered the Defence Secretary was currently meeting with the Prime Minister. She headed to the PM’s office and was stopped at the door. On a normal day, she could just walk right into any government building as if she was the bloody Queen. Today, it seemed there was a new hire. But whenever the supervisor was called, oh boy! The new person got it! 

Which was making her feel horrible. She nearly growled. She didn’t usually care about the feelings of the average person. She had to be ruthless and it wasn’t her fault he didn’t know who she was. He should have been trained better! If it had been Mycroft, he would have made the man want to die with a look. She took a deep breath and tried to remind herself that her day was not as bad as it could be. For instance, Sherlock could have died. That would have been the ultimate bad day.

‘Which, of course, means today can still get worse,’ she thought to herself. 

She ignored the thought and finally continued on her way to the PM’s office, supervisor leading the way. The PM’s secretary knew who she was and so just sat quietly as Hera entered the man’s office.

Both men stood as she entered the room unannounced. The Secretary, having never met Hera before, seemed angry. The Prime Minister, on the other hand, recognized her instantly and a nervous smile overtook his face.

“Your little meeting is over,” Hera stated as she closed the door behind her and walked forward. She stepped behind the Prime Minister’s desk and he quickly moved aside for her. “David, see to it we’re not disturbed. The Secretary and I…” she paused and gave a predatory grin. “Need to have a talk.”

The Secretary seemed offended, then baffled as the PM acquiesced and headed for the door. “Whatever you need,” he assured her just before he closed the door behind himself.

Hera relaxed into the Prime Minister’s chair before turning her attention to the man she was here to see. “Look, I understand that you’re new, but you have to learn if you want to survive another hour in this position. Earlier today, I cancelled a meeting on behalf of my employer and attempted to reschedule the meeting for Friday. You, quite stupidly, have already let your new post go to your head and decided that you” she sneered, “were the one who called the shots.” She gave a chuckle and shook her head, smiling. “Not so, I’m afraid. Just so I’m perfectly clear here, when Mycroft Holmes, or I on his behalf, request something, we’re not actually asking for anything. We are telling you what is going to happen. You do not argue, you do not try to bargain. You say yes and then find a way to keep your word. Do you understand?”

His face started turning red. She imperiously held up a hand and stopped him before he had a chance to start.

“Did you or did you not just notice that I walked in here unannounced and kicked the Prime Minister of Great Britain out of his own office? My word is Mycroft Holmes’ word and you would do well to listen. Now, I want you to contact your PA and inform him that you have a meeting with Mr. Holmes next Wednesday at two o’clock in the afternoon. If this is a bad time for you or you have a prior engagement, which I know you do, you will either cancel it or postpone it.” She stood and walked back from around the desk. “The salon your mistress frequents has just had an opening at that time for a manicure. She’ll be happy to reschedule your rendezvous.” She flashed a quick grin before she walked out of the door.

“Everything alright?” the PM anxiously asked her as she exited.

“It is now,” she answered. “Though I really don’t know what you’re teaching them. Make sure they’re properly taught from here on out. I would hate to have to tell Mr. Holmes you’re slipping.” With that, she left the building and made her way back to Olympus.

 

Hera was in a better mood since she had given the Defence Secretary a dressing down, but her day hadn’t gotten any better. She didn’t even want to think about her day anymore. She just wanted to go home and sleep so it could be over. Her stomach gurgled and she silently swore as she remembered she hadn’t been able to eat anything more substantial than a couple of Jammie Dodgers.

Mycroft’s office door opened and he exited, all ready to leave for the night. She wanted to glare, but refrained. “Have a nice evening, sir.”

“Hera, that can wait until tomorrow, can it not?”

She looked up at him, confused. “I suppose it can, sir. But I like to have certain things finished before I leave for the day.”

“It’ll wait for tomorrow. Come along, Hera,” he ordered as he headed for the door. “We mustn’t be late. It’s nearly 2130 already.”

She only floundered for a moment before she pulled herself together. “Yes sir.” She hurriedly shut down everything for the night and sent an e-mail to Hekate before meeting her boss at the door. On their way to the lift, she pulled out her Blackberry to call Mycroft’s car, but was stopped as he touched her hand lightly.

“No need, my dear. He’s waiting for us.” 

At her surprised look, he gave a slight smile. “I always observe so don’t think I haven’t noticed the appalling lack of care you took of yourself today. You need food and rest.” He continued as they rode the lift down to the lobby. “I can’t have you at anything less than your best, Hera. You know this. How can I entrust so many important tasks to you if I cannot trust you to take care of yourself?”

She felt anger and shame flush her cheeks and warm her chest. “I’ll try better, sir.”

“I know you will, my dear. You have become indispensible. I know you are more than capable of handling what I charge you with. I just need to know that you won’t neglect yourself whilst in pursuit of your duties.” He looked at her as the lift stopped on the ground floor. “You’re of no use to me incapacitated. I need you to take better care of yourself.”

Hera felt her jaw go slack with surprise. Had Mycroft Holmes just insinuated that he needed her? That he trusted her? She was utterly flabbergasted. She had always thought of herself as more someone he had to hire because he needed to be able to concentrate on more important things. She kept pace with him to the car outside, not surprised at all that he held the door open for her like the gentleman he was.

“The Royal Automobile Club, Charles,” Mycroft ordered the driver as he sat. Hera’s head whipped around to look at him.

“Are we going to the Great Gallery?” she asked, excitement and further hunger gathering in her belly.

“Yes. They serve a succulent dish, Ravioli of Partridge, that I insist you taste. And the Yuzu Delice is magnificent, though I believe I’ll have the Apple and Blackcurrant Macaroon this time.”

She struggled to keep her shock hidden, but knew it was no use. “Sir?” she questioned.

He understood. “You are an invaluable assistant and today you truly proved your worth. You deserve a treat.” He smiled at her, a hint of warmth in his eyes she had never seen before, and patted her hand. “I’ve also taken the liberty of arranging for a massage Saturday evening by our very own Aphrodite.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Aphrodite?”

“I’ve only ordered a massage for you, nothing more.” His lip curled on his next sentence. “A ‘happy ending’ or what not is something that can be arranged between yourselves if you so desire.”

Hera couldn’t help but laugh at the expression on his face. If she hadn’t already known he preferred men, that would have cinched it. “I’ve just been doing my job, sir... But thank you.”

He nodded at her. “You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to see what happens between Hera & Aphrodite, just let me know! ^_^


End file.
